The Fabled Freethinker Hideout (Raid)
Notes *The Entrance is at the Butcherblock Mountains Docks *Killing trash mobs doesn't give you lockout, and the trash mobs drop nothing Strategy When you enter the zone there will be three werewolves directly ahead of you. Have two people click the bone piles on either side of the front room simultaneously to make some of the wolves on the left and right go away and then pull the mob in the middle. If you don't do this you end up with 4 or 5 wolves at one time and there Buff "Wolfs Pack" will increase there damage. Zylphax the Shredder (Fabled) Pull to the corner as he has a frontal power drain. When he says "Oops I dropped something" you have about 4 seconds to be as far away as you can to avoid a nasty poison AOE called Stench of Death. This AOE hits very fast. *'IMPORTANT:' leave the barrel alone until you locate Doodaddle's Remains (anywhere in the hallways) and loot the sensor. Go to the south hallway, be prepared for trash to come in groups of 4 or 5 at one time. When you get to the last room stay far left when you enter to avoid aggro. Othysis Muravian (Fabled) *This fight is a dps check, you have 16 minutes to kill her and her adds. if you take longer then 16minutes you will instantly wipe, required Raid dps around 100 mil+ *When more then 18 Players die, you will wipe as well. *Every 30 seconds or so she will summon a heroic add who will heal her to 100%, when she is at 50% or below. *She will also cast "Prone to Corruption" on a member of the raid, if they don't die from the spell it will spawn an epic x2 add. Have OT pick these up and kill. **she will point her finger at that raid member when the x2 add get's summoned. That raid member will be stunned as long as the add is alive, stun immunity can prevent the stund effect Go to north hallway, same type of trash as south. Last named will not start dialogue or become aggro until everyone is in his room. DO THIS STEP BEFORE KILLING Treyloth OR YOU CAN'T ATTACK the FINAL NAMED *You must talk to 4 NPC's hidden behind breakable walls by using the explodable barrel in the first name's room. *The order of blowing up doors changes each time you go into the zone. There are 2 doors in each of the north and south hallways. Careful with the barrels, right click them only. #Find a tiny skeleton (Doodaddle's Remains) that randomly spawns in hallways click on it to obtain the sensor. The sensor tells you either something is behind the wall or the room is silent. #locate the first door where the sensor said "something is behind the wall" to place the barrel in front, "initiate" the barrel (40m+, death prevent, stone skin or just a tank doing it comes in handy) #you'll find a other barrel in the room you just blowed up #You must do this 4 times in total. Treyloth D'Kulvith (Fabled) *If you pile into the close corner to the right as you enter he will not aggro until pulled. *He will memwipe at 75%, 50%, and 25%. He casts Reaching Rot every 34 seconds or so which is an AOE that hits anything outside of 10m. *He continuously casts Searing Rot which is an AOE that hits anything within 5m. Try to stay between those two to take minimum damage. *He also puts an arcane detrimental on the raid which must be cured or your spells reflect. Malkonis D'Morte (Fabled Freethinker Hideout) *To spawn the final named, you must have followed the script for the zone (Blow up all 4 door and have talked to all 4 Npcs before you kill Treyloth), or Malkonis will laugh and leave the zone before you are able to attack him. If you have advanced the script correctly, Malkonis will be chained in the alcove behind Treyloth. To make Malkonis attackable, click the picture in the same room after Treyloth D'Kulvith is dead (only possible if you spoke with all 4 npcs behind the walls you blew up). Fight him next to the wall to avoid the knockup, which will spawn a vampire bat. Throughout the fight, Malkonis calls for help from his ancestors, and one of the six coffins in the room will begin to glow. Attack the glowing coffin (using an arrow or other ranged item) to avoid a vampire add. Beware that the coffin to explode when it is destroyed, doing damage to the group, best is to keep the coffin at 5% bare handed attack maybe?